Malentendidos
by InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane
Summary: La Sra. Knight escucha una extraña conversacion entre Kendall y Logan mientras se encontraban dentro de su habitacion haciendo un proyecto escolar. Un extraño grito de dolor de parte de Logan... -Aaah! Duele Kendall, duele y mucho!- ¿Qué estara pasando ahí dentro?


**Hola gente hermosa! He aqui un nuevo One-Shot. Espero no este horrible como yo creo que tal vez este. Espero no quemarles los ojos (como diria YunaNeko13). En fin.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

Era una tarde muy aburrida del viernes. Los chicos de Big Time Rush ya habían salido de la escuela, y la Srta. Collins solamente les había dejado de tarea un proyecto de Ciencias, que consistía en hacer un modelo a escala de algún monumento de los Estados Unidos. La Srta. Collins les había dado únicamente 5 días para entregar el proyecto, y lo más estresante era hacer una hoja entera sobre la historia de ese monumento.

En el 2J, solamente se encontraban Kendall, Logan y la Sra. Knight, la madre de Kendall. Katie había salido a jugar Póker, además se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Tyler. James y Carlos habían salido al cine, y probablemente llegarían hasta el día siguiente, ya que les encantaba irse a algún lugar por ahí a hacer 'cosas privadas' en donde nadie les interrumpirá, desde hace unos meses habían hecho su noviazgo oficial y público.

Kendall y Logan habían decidido hacer ese mismo día el proyecto, porque querían tener la semana libre de presiones. Y la Sra. Knight decidió quedarse en el departamento, ya que según ella, no tenía ganas de ver como Katie le ganaba todo el dinero a los demás.

_**OoOoOo~KoganIt'sReal~oOoOoO**_

La Sra. Knight se encontraba en la cocina cortando vegetales para la cena. Logan y Kendall entraron al departamento con todas las cosas para su proyecto. Los dos chicos fueron hacia la cocina a ver qué era lo que hacia la Sra. Knight.

-Hola chicos, ¿Les gustaría ayudarme con la cena?- pregunto alegremente Jennifer Knight, señalando la tabla con los vegetales.

-No gracias mamá, Logan y yo tenemos un proyecto que hacer, y haremos el trabajo en mi habitación-

-Esta bien, pero no se les olvide venir a cenar- ordeno la Sra. Knight a los jóvenes que se dirigían hacia la habitación que el rubio compartía con Carlos.

-Claro mamá, vendremos los dos a cenar, no te preocupes-

-Si Sra. Knight, hasta pronto- se despidieron ambos chicos de Jennifer.

Jennifer prosiguió con lo que hacía. Corto la carne para 3 rasiones, una para ella, otra para Kendall y la última para Logan.

_**OoOoOo~KoganIt'sReal~oOoOoO**_

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Logan y Kendall llegaron, y Jennifer pensó que ya era hora de que hubiesen terminado el proyecto, pero aún quedaban un par de horas para la hora de la cena, así que decidió no interrumpirlos.

Tomo nuevamente el cuchillo y comenzó a partir la lechuga para que quedara aún mejor la ensalada con la carne, cuando un grito que provenía de la habitación en la que se encontraban Kendall y Logan hizo que se exaltara y se cortara un dedo.

Limpio el pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su dedo. La curiosidad que invadía a Jennifer por saber que era lo que causo el grito se su hijo, la hizo dirigirse a la habitación de Kendall.

Con sigilo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, hasta que otro grito se volvió a escuchar.

-Aaah! Duele Kendall, duele y mucho!- al parecer el grito provenía por parte de Logan.

-Ya deja de moverte, que no lo puedo hacer bien-

-Es que está muy grande, y me duele mucho-

-No la podré sacar si tú sigues moviéndote como gusano, y no seas tan nena, porque ni esta tan grande, ya te he dicho que no exageres-

-Pues como tú no la tienes dentro de ti-

-Oh! Tacos de hockey! Esta sangrando!-

-Nooooo! Sácala, sácala!-

-Es que está demasiado apretada dentro de ti-

-Solo sácala de un solo golpe ¿ok?-

-Ok, lo intentare. Pero te va a doler más, ¿quieres eso?-

-No, pero si sigue ahí me seguirá doliendo. Solo tu sácala y ya!-

-Ok, ok-.

Logan comenzó a gemir, y se escuchaban gritos ahogados. La cama rechinaba gracias a la presión que estaban causando.

La Sra. Knight aún seguía allí afuera, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta y comprobar que no estaban haciendo lo que ella creía que estaban haciendo, pero algo le impedía entrar.

-Ya está saliendo!-.

-Ok, solo apresúrate!-

-No puedo creer que entrara tan hondo si no se veía tan grande-

-Yo tampoco, pero las apariencias engañan-

-Ya viene! Ya viene! Solo un poco más!-

-Aaaaaah!-.

La Sra. Knight tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

-¡Kendall Donald Knight! Como te atreves a lastimar a Logan cuando él no te ha hecho nada! Son aún muy jóvenes para esto! Y además los dos son chicos! No puedo creer que...- a la Sra. Knight le dieron ganas de que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento. La imagen que estaba frente a ella solo hizo que se sintiera mal por pensar lo que estaba pensando:

Logan se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos sentado en la cama del rubio, y Kendall estaba arrodillado en frente de él, con algo de sangre en los dedos y un pequeño objeto que sostenía.

-¿Que paso aquí?- la Sra. Knight se ruborizo.

-Lo que pasa es que Logan se clavó una astilla- respondió Kendall dando jadeos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

-Bueno, pues me tropecé con un lápiz que estaba tirado en el suelo, y estaba la pared en frente de mí, para no romperme la cara, me sujete de la pared, y yo no sabía que había una astilla allí. Así fue como paso todo- explico Logan.

-Lo que pasa es que Logan es un cobarde que con una astillita que se le clave ya está llorando-

-Pues como a ti no se te clavo!- se quejó Logan. Entonces Logan y Kendall comenzaron a discutir.

-Chicos! Ya basta! Dejen de discutir! En un rato va a estar la cena, así que cálmense-

-Ok- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Bueno... Ya me voy- dijo la Sra. Knight para después cerrar la puerta e irse a la cocina.

-Kendall, tu mamá pensó que estábamos haciendo cosas perversas y prohibidas aquí en tu habitación- río Logan.

-Sí, que ironía ¿no?-

-Jajaja, si.-

-Lo que ella no sabe es que hacemos las cosas perversas y prohibidas las hacemos en un departamento que nos está prestando Camille- dijo Kendall riendo, al igual que Logan.

**Desde hace mucho tiempo tengo ganas de hacer un lemmon, pero no me sale xD, y he desquitado algunas de mis ganas en esto (?).**

**Dejen review si les gusto, y si no, tambien.**

**PD: Sabian que si dejan review se orgasmean 100 veces mejor.**

**Ok, me despido.**

**(Ojala no se hayan muerto del aburrimiento).**

**-LoveBTRspanish-**


End file.
